Prophecy
by Diosa Alexia
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Chakotay's having strange dreams...what do they mean? *J/C*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I'm not making any profits so I can't afford a lawyer so please don't sue me! The song I incorporated is from "The Mask of Zorro" soundtrack and is sung by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena.

**Feedback:** Please! Any constructive comments would help, thanks!

**Prophecy**

_Moon so bright_  
_Night so fine_  
_Keep your heart here with mine_  
_Life's a dream_  
_We are dreaming. . . ._  


"Kathryn! Kathryn where are you?" Running on pure adrenaline he frantically ran through the hot, sweltering jungle. His white, partially buttoned up shirt and his khaki shorts clung to him like a second skin as he moved through the dense vegetation. The sky was dark, blackened by the approaching storm. "Kathryn! Please!" He yelled desperately, "Where are you!"

_Race the moon_  
_Catch the wind_  
_Ride the night_  
_To the end_  
_Seize the day_  
_Stand up for the light. . . ._  
_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_  
_If that is all in life I ever do_  


The rain fell abruptly, causing him to stop and look straight up. The cool rain felt good against his sweaty skin. Then, without warning the black sky light up a magnificent red color and a loud roar of thunder sounded. He hit the ground running again. He had to find her, had to protect her. The further he ran, the closer he felt to her. He prayed he was almost there. His breathing began to get too heavy. His lungs, and his legs ached but his heart raced on.

_Heroes rise_  
_Heroes fall_  
_Rise again w/ it all_  
_In your heart can't you feel the glory?_  


He saw her. She stood, her back to him, in an opening of the jungle. It was as if she were in her own bubble. As he neared her, he became aware of the calm, fragrant air. It was no longer raining. His breathing was still heavy and ragged but his heart and his mind were at peace. He slowly reached out with his right hand and before he could touch her she turned and faced him. The only thought that registered in his mind was that she was beautiful. She had a long sleeveless blue silk dress on with a matching scarf, which was draped, elegantly over her shoulders. Her soft, shoulder-length auburn hair was down and blew slightly in the breeze. He was drawn to her. "K-Kathryn I've been looking everywhere for you."

She simply smiled and held out her hand. "You want me to dance with you?" Again, she merely smiled.

_Through out joy_  
_Through out pain_  
_We can move worlds again_  
_Take my hand_  
_Dance with me_  
_(Dance w/ me)_  


_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_  
_If that is all in life I ever do_  
_I will want nothing else to see me through_  
_If I can spend my lifetime loving you_  


He pulled away slightly and gently she reached up and traced the lines of his tattoo. She smiled at him again before placing her hand over his heart. He placed his hand over hers and leaned his head closer to hers.

_Though we know we will never come again_  
_Where there is love life begins_  
_Over, and over again_  


With his other hand he cupped her cheek and just as he was about to kiss her, she disappeared.

_Save the night_  
_Save the day_  
_Save the love_  
_Come what may_  
_Love is when, everything we pay_  


He stood alone in the jungle. The rain began to pour down. He looked around for her and saw that in her place there was a white gardenia lying on the ground. He bent down slowly and picked it up. Despite the rain, it wasn't wet.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_  
_If that is all in life I ever do_  
_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_  
_If that is all in life I ever do_  
_I will want nothing else to see me through_  


_If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

Now, on his knees his heart began to feel heavy he lifted his face again to the sky feeling the cool drops hit his skin. She was gone. Tears now meshed with the rain. "Kathryn!" He called out distraughtly.

_Loving you. . ._

He woke with a start. He blinked several times and as his eyes began to focus her realized he was in his quarters, his Starfleet-issue sheets twisted around him. A dream it was all a. . .

"Captain to Commander Chakotay."  
"Yes Captain," he replied groggily.  
"Sorry to interrupt your sleep Commander but I need you on the bridge."  
"What is it?"  
"The Borg."

**TBC**...Let me know what you think. Comments, suggestions welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See ch. 1

**Feedback:** I'm pretty much writing this blindly, I don't know quite where I'm going with this yet so any constructive criticism, comments, or suggestions would be **_GREATLY_** appreciated.

**A/N:** I know my basic html now! yay! ::does little dance:: Thanks to htmlgoodies.com, and Rocky T for referring me to it. 

"That's just the way it's going to be Chakotay. Tuvok and B'Elanna are coming as well, it's what we have to do." Kathryn Janeway said calmly, placing her hand comfortably on his broad shoulder. Chakotay hated the idea. It frustrated the hell out of him that she wouldn't reconsider. How could she actually think that putting the Captain, the chief tactical/security officer, and the ship's chief engineer on a Borg cube to be more or less assimilated was a good idea? He struggled with his words.

"Kathryn... what if something goes wrong and we can't get you out? You'll be assimilated. Permanently!"

"Well," Kathryn paused, then smiled at him and slapped him on the back. "I know the ship will be in good hands."

He frowned. "Kathryn, I'm serious." It was becoming increasingly more difficult for him to remain calm and rational about this. "Voyager cannot stand to loose their captain or two of it's senior staff!"

Sensing how much this was troubling him, Kathryn became very serious. "Chakotay, this is our chance to deal a crippling blow to the Borg. We will be saving who knows how many lives! These aren't just drones, underneath they are _people_, just like Seven!"

"I know that but-"

"No. Commander," he winced at the use of his title. "I'm sorry you don't see eye to eye with me on this but this is what we're going to do." He looked at the floor. She got up from behind her desk and took his hands in hers. "Chakotay I appreciate your concern. Really, I do. But I really need your support on this."

He sighed. The things this woman could do to him. "Ok, you have my full support in this." He said reluctantly. I just wish there was another way of going about this. I. . . I don't want to lose you Kathryn." Her expression softened and she gave his hand a squeeze. "You won't." She looked him straight in the eye and smiled slightly. "You have my word Chakotay." He still wasn't satisfied. Something in his heart told him this wasn't right but he knew when Kathryn Janeway had her mind set on something she had her mind set. He let go of her hand and walked past her out her ready room doors.

_The moon was full and bright in the clear night sky. The air was warm and aromatic. Dressed in his best tux he leaned against the black railings of the balcony and watched the city below. He heard footsteps behind him and slowly he turned around and saw that she had finally come. She was striking in a sleeveless, silk, blue dress that ended at her feet. He felt a fleeting sense of familiarity. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Kathryn." He whispered as he walked towards her. She smiled. He loved the way she smiled. She stepped towards him, closing the remaining space between them and placed her left hand under his jacket over his heart. His heart beat a little faster. He smiled a dimpled-grin as he took her right hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He held her close as they danced. She was intoxicating. The smell of her hair, the feel of her in his arms, he closed his eyes and basked in the moment._

Not even a second later he snapped his eyes open to see that she was gone. Puzzled he looked around only to find a white gardenia lying on the ground. He knelt down and took it in his hand. The confusion and frustration he felt were almost unbearable. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"I'm so sorry Chakotay, I did the best I could. The damage was just too extensive." The doctor stood in front of him, regret and sympathy in his eyes.

"Doctor I don't know what you're talking about. Do you know where the captain is?" Chakotay asked, almost in a panic.

Unmistakable sadness washed over the doctor's face. "She's gone Chakotay. I'm sor-" "Where did she go Doctor!" Chakotay yelled. "Where is Kathryn!" He was on his feet now and both hands gripped the hologram's shoulders. The doctor closed his eyes briefly before turning and walking away. Chakotay was all alone. Fear rose up in his throat. His heart raced. "Kathryn!" He yelled. "Kathryn!"

"Ka. . .kathryn," Chakotay murmured, tossing and turning in his sleep. "Commander wake up! Commander!" Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a distressed Harry Kim at his bedside. He tapped his combadge, "Captain he's not-" "Harry, I'm up." Chakotay grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A glance at the clock showed him it was 0700. He was an hour late. 'Great,' he thought to himself, 'we're in the middle of a Borg crisis and I'm late for my shift. She's going to be very, very upset.'

"Commander, I'm pleased you could drag yourself out of bed to join us. My ready room, now." It was worse than he thought, she wasn't just upset, she was pissed. "Aye captain." Tom cast him a sympathetic glance as he slowly followed her into her ready room.

As soon as the doors swished close behind him she was on him, "What the hell was that about Chakotay?" "I honestly don't know Captain. I've been having these strange dreams. . ." He trailed off. He didn't dare tell her what he had been dreaming about. "Go on," she commanded. "I think that's what kept me asleep." She sighed and sat down behind her desk. You should go to sickbay, talk to the doctor. We're still working on perfecting our plan to infiltrate the Borg vessel. Seven is in Unimatrix Zero as we speak. Take advantage of the free time while we still have it." "Aye Captain."

"Here, you'll wear this cortical monitor and I'll sedate you for no more than 10 minutes," the Doctor said, as Chakotay lie back on the biobed. "It's probably nothing but a hologram can never be too sure." The doctor whistled as he pressed a hypospray to Chakotay's neck.

_He stood just inside the door of sickbay and watched as the doctor, Seven, and Tom worked feverishly on a patient. The doctor yelling out commands. Chakotay slowly approached the biobed. He froze when he saw the patient was a Borg drone. His heart fell to the floor when he saw that the wide-open eyes didn't belong to just any drone, they were Kathryn's. She was a drone. "Doctor this is futile, her cordical node has failed. Brain activity has ceased." He heard Seven say. "Damn it Seven there has to be something!" Tom yelled, tears forming in his eyes. "I am. . .sorry, Mr. Paris. I believe Captain Janeway is dead."_

"Commander can you hear me? Commander Chakotay?" At the sound of the Doctor's voice, Chakotay sat up. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and his heart was racing. "Commander are you all right?" "I have to find the Captain! Computer locate Captain Janeway!"

_"Captain Janeway is in the astrometrics lab."_

"Commander you really should sit-"

The swoosh of the doors signified Chakotay was already gone. He ran all the way to astrometrics and when he got there he practically flew through the door. The captain and Seven both turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"Captain, we can't go through with this plan. You're going to die!"

**TBC**. . .Good? Bad? Have an idea of what should happen next? Please review! 


End file.
